<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Sad Wilbur Oneshot by All_My_Fandoms_Are_Killing_Me</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29823132">The Sad Wilbur Oneshot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_My_Fandoms_Are_Killing_Me/pseuds/All_My_Fandoms_Are_Killing_Me'>All_My_Fandoms_Are_Killing_Me</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Canonical Character Death, Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Cara | CaptainPuffy, Mentioned Floris | Fundy, Mentioned Jack Manifold, Mentioned Niki | Nihachu, Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Sam | Awesamdude, Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Resurrected Wilbur Soot, The laws of death are loose within my grasp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:09:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29823132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_My_Fandoms_Are_Killing_Me/pseuds/All_My_Fandoms_Are_Killing_Me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"They’re here to be useful. Same as you.”</p><p>“Dream, after everything you’ve done, why would I want to be useful to you?”</p><p>Dream’s smile widened more than Wilbur thought was possible. “Oh Wilbur,” he scoffed, “you’ll find out soon enough.”</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur was revived by Dream and told he'd be useful. When Wilbur discovers Dream's leverage he discovers how useful he was willing to be.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Sad Wilbur Oneshot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wilbur woke up with a start. Well, waking up wasn't quite the right term, was it? There wasn’t really a good word to describe his situation. Revived, he supposed. It felt more like being jostled awake than being magically brought back to life. But he supposed that was what happened.</p><p>So Wilbur was revived with a start. He jolted up in a sitting position and took in his surroundings. The first thing he noticed was that he was at the bottom of a crater. So he was in L’manberg, then. Or what used to be L’manberg. It looked different now. Besides the obvious lack of buildings, he noticed red vine-like tendrils creeping throughout the hole, covering the flag as well as any piece of land it could reach. Up above his head was a grid pattern of obsidian walkways. A glass ceiling, or floor depending which side you were on, covered the top of the crater.</p><p>He rubbed his eyes. His glasses were nowhere to be seen, and he squinted to see what he could. </p><p>“Hey, Wilbur,” someone called out, “good to see you buddy.”</p><p>Schlatt? What was Schlatt doing here? Schlatt was supposed to be dead. Wilbur reckoned he was supposed to be dead too.</p><p>He turned in the direction of the voice and was met by three figures standing together. Two were looking down at him while the third seemed to be off in his own world. A man in a worn suit stood with his hand outstretched to Wilbur. His head was adorned with large ram horns and sizable mutton chops. He wore a smirk and he looked at his old friend. The second man wore mostly bright green with a poncho of red, white, and a different shade of green. He bore a mask with the Mexican flag printed on an unsettling smile. He seemed to be zoned out and not paying attention to the rest of the group, Wilbur could almost hear Mexican music radiating off of him. The third and final man looked almost identical to the second, sans the mexican tricolor. The smile on his pure white mask was far more unsettling than that of his Mexican counterpart.</p><p>“Dream?” he asked. “Dream, what are you doing here?”</p><p>Dream smirked, his mouth the only thing visible under his mask. “What does it look like, Wilbur? I’m bringing you back.”</p><p>Wilbur took Schlatt’s hand and got to his feet. Dusting himself off, he stared down the lime clad man. “Dream, I don’t want to be back. I <em> liked </em> being dead.”</p><p>“Well Wilbur,” Dream said as he placed a firm hand on Wilbur’s shoulder, “unfortunately for you, everyone else wanted you to be alive.”</p><p>Wilbur grimaced and removed Dream’s hand. “So why are they here?” He gestured towards the other two men.</p><p>“They’re here because I wanted them here. They’re here to be useful. Same as you.”</p><p>“Dream, after everything you’ve done, why would I want to be useful to you?”</p><p>Dream’s smile widened more than Wilbur thought was possible. “Oh Wilbur,” he scoffed, “you’ll find out soon enough.”</p><hr/><p>And he did. A week passed and in that time Wilbur found out exactly why he was being useful to Dream. Exactly why <em> everyone </em> was being useful to Dream. There were very few people that didn’t follow Dream. Very few people that didn’t care about Dream’s leverage. And those who didn’t care weren’t getting in Dream’s way, so Dream couldn’t be bothered to wrangle them in. For all he cared, they could keep playing house with that stupid egg.</p><p>Dream had given Wilbur the one courtesy of letting him get settled in. The formerly dead-man was allowed a day of rest. On that day, he wandered the server, visiting his favorite places and old friends. He visited Technoblade and Philza, the latter had enveloped him in a tender embrace and welcomed him back with open arms and teary eyes. He visited Eret who apologised for everything they’d done to hurt Wilbur and his friends. He visited Niki who jumped into his arms and cried. He visited Fundy who brushed Wilbur off, not ready to see his father yet.  He visited Tubbo who seemed to be the saddest of them all.</p><p>Wilbur had found Tubbo in a new place. A nation called Snowchester, he’d learned. He approached the smaller child quietly, so as not to startle him. The child was running in and out of various buildings, taking what appeared to be sticks back and forth. It was on one of these loops that the bee-lover spotted Wilbur. He dropped his sticks and froze. </p><p>“Wilbur?” Tubbo asked, dumbfounded.</p><p>“Hey, Tubbo,” Wilbur said, smiling gently. He walked towards his younger friend, closing the distance between the two. “How you doing?”</p><p>Tubbo took a step back, not quite sure if he was ready for this. Wilbur stopped, not wanting to overwhelm the blonde. “I’ll be honest, I’ve been better.”</p><p>“What’s up? Do you want to talk about it?” Wilbur asked lightly.</p><p>Tubbo stared at Wilbur incredulously, “You mean you don’t know?”</p><p>Wilbur’s smile dropped. “Know what? What’s happened?”</p><p>“It’s about Tommy…” Tubbo trailed off.</p><p>“What about him? I was wondering where the little gremlin went off to.”</p><p>“Wilbur… He’s gone.”</p><p>“What do you mean he’s gone?”</p><p>“It was Dream, he-” tears started welling in the child’s eyes. He made a fist and started wiping them away as his breathing became ragged and pained.</p><p>Wilbur began panicking, he wasn’t really good with comforting. “Tubbo, hey,” he consoled. “It’s going to be alright.” He began rubbing circles on Tubbo’s back in an attempt to comfort his friend. “Start from the beginning. What happened to Tommy?”</p><p>Tubbo took a few deep breaths and recounted the events to Wilbur. Dream getting locked in the prison, Tommy trapped with him, a week passing, the argument, and then the death message on their communicators. It all happened so fast, nobody could stop it. Nobody could save him. He died alone at the hands of his abuser, beaten to a bloody pulp in the crying obsidian box.</p><p>Tubbo told Wilbur how Dream made a deal with Sam. His freedom, in exchange for Tommy’s life. Of course Sam took the deal. How could he not? It was Sam’s fault that Tommy died in the first place.</p><p>Tubbo told Wilbur how Dream now spent his days pushing around his former friends and taking what he wanted from them. Dream’s only desire was power. He didn’t care who he hurt to get it.</p><p>Wilbur listened to Tubbo’s story intently, trying to keep Tubbo calm where he started to get more emotional.</p><p>“And now you’re here, I guess,” Tubbo shrugged. “Welcome back.”</p><p>“Thanks, Tubbo. I’ve missed you, you know,” he smiled, holding back anything threatening to spill over. “Schlatt too.”</p><p>A realization struck Wilbur. “Right, about that. He’s back too. And that guy Mexican Dream."</p><p>"Wait, so Tommy's alone? He's all by himself in the afterlife?"</p><p>Wilbur hadn't thought about it, he supposed. Tubbo was right. The afterlife wasn't bad, it was actually quite peaceful. Sometimes Wilbur could see through the veils of death and watch his friend's lives progress. Not always. And he had friends. First Schlatt and then Mexican Dream joined a few weeks later. It was almost pleasant. </p><p>Wilbur reminisced on his death and thought of how Tommy may be doing. Tommy was a very clingy child, he was almost inseparable from those he cared about. He was extroverted and loud, kind and funny. Things that are useless in the vast expanse of his solitary death. Tommy had nothing and no one and Wilbur wasn't sure how long his best friend would last.</p><p>As he comforted Tubbo, Wilbur promised to do whatever it takes to bring his friend back.</p><hr/><p>So Wilbur followed Dream. Not only Wilbur but Tubbo, Ranboo (a half-enderman that must have joined while he was gone), Jack Manifold, Sam, Captain Puffy, and even Phil all followed Dream for the same goal. Dream held power over so many people because he held one life in his hands.</p><p>One day Wilbur had reported to the Big Innit Hotel under Dream's request. He stood facing the grandiose red building, one of the few remainders of his best friend's legacy. Sam Nook stayed at the entrance every day, nobody having the heart to tell him what had happened. Strangely enough, he wasn't present today. In his place was Dream, sitting on a step. The green clad man sat sharpening his axe that he'd managed to get back by harassing Tubbo.</p><p>Wilbur took a step towards Dream and cleared his throat.</p><p>"Hello Wilbur," Dream acknowledged, not looking up.</p><p>"Dream," Wilbur responded.</p><p>A beat passed before Wilbur realized Dream wasn't going to continue. He sighed. "What can I do for you, Dream?"</p><p>Dream smiled as he stood, depositing his axe in his inventory. "Well I'm glad you asked, Wilbur. I've got a very special task for you."</p><p>"What is it this time? Keep an eye on Techno? Stop Bad from letting the egg expand? Threaten Tubbo into giving you more shit?"</p><p>Dream wasn't phased by Wilbur's clear distaste for his recent actions. Instead he continued as if Wilbur hadn't spoken at all. "I want you to blow up the hotel."</p><p>"You- what?" Wilbur stood dumbfounded. He couldn't be serious. There's no way he's serious.</p><p>"You heard me. I want you to take this," he fished a few stacks of TNT out of his inventory, the bright red of the explosives oddly fitting against the deep red of the hotel, "and level the building."</p><p>"You can't possibly expect me to—!"</p><p>"Why not?" Dream cut off. "It's what you're good at. Explosions, destruction, tearing things apart—isn't that your specialty?"</p><p>But it's Tommy's!"</p><p>Dream laughed, "Since when do you care about any of Tommy's stuff!? Last I checked, you tried to make him president, only to blow up his country."</p><p>"Dream that was months ago! Death changed me, I'm a new man! I won't blow up Tommy's hotel."</p><p>Dream frowned. If there was anything more unsettling than Dream smiling, it was Dream frowning. "Listen to me, Wilbur. I brought you back. And if you ever want me to bring your little Tommy back, then shut up, and do as I say."</p><p>A million thoughts raced through Wilbur's head. He was really going to have to do this, wasn't he. Either destroy everything Tommy loves or never see Tommy again. How long was he going to have to follow Dream before he could see his best friend again? How long would Dream hold Tommy's life—or was it his death—over their heads? How long could Tommy last in the afterlife, all by himself? At least Wilbur had Schlatt and then later they were joined by Mexican Dream. Tommy had no one. He was stuck watching from the sidelines as all his loved ones obediently did whatever Dream asked in the desperate hope the Dream would bring him back.</p><p>Wilbur bowed his head in resignation. He held one hand out to Dream to accept the TNT and with the other he equipped a set of flint and steel.</p><p>"Good choice," Dream smiled. He patted Wilbur's back as he walked away.</p><p>Wilbur wiped a single tear from his eye as he began placing the explosives.</p><p>As soon as he was satisfied with the placement of the TNT, two and a half stacks of it, he took a step back and admired it for a while. Tommy did so well on it, even though he most certainly paid someone else to build it. It was his pride and joy and here Wilbur was, about to level it.</p><p>With a salute to the grand tower, Wilbur lit the TNT. Seconds felt like an eternity as he waited for the fuse to reach the detonator. A chain of booms rang out across the server as rubble fell from the sky.</p><p>Wilbur stood watching the destruction he wrought. He remained planted in his spot as he watched the last of his best friend's legacy crumble to dust.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>